The Livestream
by MyHistrionics
Summary: While working on his movie script, Chris remembers the London livestream of the Harry Potter premiere. He spots someone along the carpet he misses terribly. Oneshot. Chris/Darren. Drabble.


**A/N: Bear with me, please. I wrote this drabble on my Tumblr (surprise) shortly after the London Harry Potter premiere.  
>I don't write things very often, but I'll post this up here. LoL. I might as well. <strong>

**Also, I put it in Kurt/Blaine cause there's really no where else to put it that would work. Sorry, dears. :)  
><strong>

**NOTE: RPF: CrissColfer**

* * *

><p><strong>The Livestream<br>**

Chris tapped his pen against the table top as he stared down hard at the taunting script. For the next few hours he would spend his time sitting and staring at these reams of paper and scribbling notes or making comments in the margins until he was satisfied with the results. It was turning into an endless job. It was not that he disliked what he was doing; after all, it was an absolute dream come true that this movie was ever taken into consideration to become a real theatrical film complete with sets, cast, crew—the whole shebang. Perhaps it was the scheduling that made him so restless.

For weeks he had spent so much time with his friends and castmates of Glee, touring and singing in venues all over the world, and just having the most amazing time. Now, there weren't as many crazy antics being carried out around him like before; no more Cory and his flip phone for now, no more Amber until August, no more Darren…

_Darren_.

At this thought, Chris tossed down his pen and dropped his head into his hands; fingers breaching past is hairline and tips clenching into his thick locks. He released a sigh through his nose, entirely unaware of the woman walking towards him.  
>"Your coffee, Mr. Colfer," she smiled to him as she placed the coffee cup on the table all the while struggling to keep hold of the stack of binders and clip boards with her free arm.<p>

Chris jumped at the sudden voice beside him. He dropped his hands to the table as he peered up at the new woman.  
>"Oh, thank you," he smiled weakly, wrapping his fingers around the cup and bringing it closer to him. He looked down at the cap longer than he should have been if he had just wanted to go for a sip. Unfortunately, his train of thought was preventing him from doing anything of the sort.<p>

The woman shifted somewhat uncomfortably at Chris's expression, wondering if perhaps he was unhappy with the smell of the coffee or if she had gotten his order wrong.  
>"Did I make it right? I'm so sorry, I even wrote down your order and -"<p>

Chris shook his head and waved off her worrying statement. "No, no. That's not it. I'm just-," Chris paused a moment to collect his thoughts, trying his best to come up with the right words without revealing too much.  
>"I'm just missing the tour, I guess. Coming down from all of that energy," he smiled, although weakly once again, to reassure her. "Just a different environment."<p>

She smiled and held a hand to her chest with a sigh of relief.  
>"Oh, good. I wouldn't have even known what to do if I upset you on my first day. Now, I have to track down more people and hand off this big stack of papers. I've been trying to catch the Harry Potter Premiere show when I have a break, but it looks like I'm not going to get much of that any time soon." She laughed lightly as she turned away to continue her assistant duties.<p>

Chris bolted up quickly from his hunched over position and scrambled to open his laptop. _Shit, how in hell could I forget this._ He cursed to himself, typing an address into the search bar he knew would send him straight to a livestream video of the show. After getting it up and running, he checked the time on his screen and groaned. The show was pretty much nearing an end and most of the video was just commentators chatting to the audience and a nearly empty red carpet. He leaned back in his chair, dropping his arms to his sides as he released a disappointed sigh. He completely forgot about this insanely important event (to him) and he probably missed everything. With a grumble he lowered the volume and picked up his coffee to take a sip before moving to continue his relentless amount of notes.

Suddenly his speakers screeched with the sounds of a high pitch mass of excitement. Chris ached a brow as he finished the end of his sentence before looking back to the screen.  
>"Holy shit," he stated a bit louder than he planned to, eyeing around to make sure he wasn't overheard. He dropped his pen, pushed aside his notes, and pulled his computer as close to the edge of the table as he could.<p>

_That lucky little shit_.

Darren stood along the red carpet surrounded by cameras, people, and a wall of screaming fans. The moment was brief as the camera panned out to show the rest of the red carpet and the steady number of new arrivals. A smile grew across Chris's lips as he began to think of his colleague—his friend—at the most amazing event that could ever occur and how it's sheer existence was pretty much the sole purpose of that boys journey to fame. He thought of that one night just a few years ago when he stumbled across a fanmade musical while searching for new things to satisfy his Harry Potter fan-craving urges. He will never forget the moment after pressing play when the spotlight opened on a boy with unruly, curly hair wearing a Gryffindor uniform and those round glasses. It was such an incredible moment; being such a theatre and Harry Potter enthusiast, seeing two of your most favorite things combined just made it absolutely magical beyond words. And there was his friend, at the final premiere.

Suddenly the camera was back to Darren who as standing infront of a barrier of cameras. What followed was the most Darren-esk thing ever that was one of the reason's Chris was so adamant about this boy. With practically no prompt, Darren leapt into the air as the cameras flashed wildly. Chris placed a hand quickly over his mouth to stifle the high pitched laughter was was fighting to come out. After his photo-op, Darren began walking back to the sides towards the line of fans and his friend Joey. That was Darren, always Darren; he loved his friends and those fans he held so dear to his heart. Whenever he had a moment free, he would just run away from the cameras and just talk to these people like he'd known them forever. In a way, perhaps he did.

A cameraman urged for another shot before Darren walked too far away for them to get his attention. Chris laughed again—no longer using his hand to stifle himself—at Darren's childlike spin-jump along the carpet. He could see it in his actions that this was one of the most exciting moments of Darren's life and he was enjoying every moment of it. As he should be.

Even after Darren left the screen (much to his sadness), Chris continued to watch the rest of the show all while trying to finish his notes. He'd more than likely get in trouble for not focusing on his work, considering how pressed for time he was; but there were things totally worth being reprimanded for. However, as soon as Jo, the Trio, and company got onto the stage, all possible means of work went out the window. Instead, the next several minutes had Chris nearly exhausted by the amounts of tears streaming down his face. He clapped quietly at the end of Jo's speech, grabbing his phone quickly as soon as the screen went blank. He rubbed his eyes dry (but failing) with the back of a hand as he scrolled down to a name.

_I so hate you right now. You're pretty much the luckiest person ever. -Chris_ He texted, setting his phone down on top of his notes as he searched his pockets for a tissue or a napkin or something to make him look less of a hot mess. It was a mere few seconds before his phone buzzed with a reply.

_I have to disagree. -Darren_

Chris looked at the text message, utterly bewildered as he replied quickly with an angry and confused ramble.

_What are you talking about? You're at the most amazing premiere that ever existed, surrounded by the most amazing actors of an absolutely amazing film due to an absolutely breath-taking book. Jo, Darren! You're breathing the same air as J.K. Rowling. Your face was on the SCREEN at the PREIMIERE. How in the hell are you not the luckiest person ever? -Chris_

Chris set down his phone with a shake of the head. It didn't make sense, then again that boy barely ever made sense. Especially was he was running around like 5 year old on crack or a puppy chasing a squirrel. He didn't get as quick a response as the first one. It was no surprise considering how much Chris has actually typed. He forgot about Darren's attention span and how he probably just glanced over the first sentence before laughing and going about his business in London. Or maybe in his ramblings he said something stupid that could have possibly hurt Darren's feelings and he didn't even realize it.

Before his thoughts could go any further, he heard his phone buzz with the sounds of a new text. After opening the message, Chris's lips parted to accompany his widened eyes to create his stunned expression. A smile slowly crept onto his lips as he leaned back against his chair, glancing over the words once again.

_Because you're not here with me… - Darren_

August couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I might start taking prompts. :D<strong>


End file.
